


【彬昇】EAT ME

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200722--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【彬昇】EAT ME

**Author's Note:**

> 200722  
> \--

你也聽過吧，被好奇心驅使而掉進不可思議國度的故事。

我啊，特別喜歡那故事裡的餅乾，喜歡到想成為它們的程度了呢。

  
  


剛結束今日份的拍攝回到休息室，姜昇植忙著幫鄭秀彬整理衣領和妝髮，鄭秀彬閉著眼睛任他擺布，偷偷聞著姜昇植身上的味道，享受這一刻的療癒感。

「辛苦了，等會還要上一個節目，還記得吧？」

「嗯，聽說除了我還有別的嘉賓，有點緊張啊。」

「秀彬一定沒問題的，一直都做得很好啊。」

「昇植哥說話還是這麼甜……」

姜昇植微笑著幫他補妝邊給予信心，偷偷欣賞眼前人的臉蛋和身材，今天也很完美，不愧是專業人士。

姜昇植很享受能陪著鄭秀彬跑行程的日常生活，不管多累都沒關係，畢竟他是唯一一個，當初鄭秀彬親自指定的專用造型兼化妝師。

  
  


當年面試時來的幾乎都是女孩子，僅因SNS上的一張照片慕名而來，照片裡的人只是很普通的喝著咖啡看向窗外，卻在一夕之間爆紅，被封為名品側臉，私訊塞爆了官方SNS，公司便將鄭秀彬做為招牌模特兒讓他拍各種風格的平面雜誌，偶爾也會上一些廣播電台和綜藝節目來解決粉絲們的好奇心。

那些人都和姜昇植一樣，太想知道鄭秀彬究竟是個什麼樣的人了。

把這種感覺寫成小說的話或許是老套又常見的梗吧，但一見鍾情就是一見鍾情啊，姜昇植這麼想著，緊張的在面試的房間外等候。

明明有數不清的人來報名，卻不到幾秒就出來了，並且全帶著失落的表情和沮喪的氣息離開，這讓姜昇植更緊張了，想著面試內容到底是有多嚴格，不自覺地抖著腳直到被叫到自己的順序為止。

「405號，姜昇植先生，請進。」

「好、好的。」

一進門便能看見坐在長桌正中央的鄭秀彬，是錯覺嗎，似乎正看著自己微笑，搖搖頭在心裡叫自己振作，照著指示坐到了鄭秀彬的正對面。

第一個提問是想要來面試的契機，姜昇植看了鄭秀彬的臉一秒便低下視線，說自己是學妝髮的，看到貴公司徵人的文章非常心動，姜昇植知道他不能太過老實地說因為喜歡鄭秀彬，感覺要是暴露了自己的私心是不會被錄取的。

「太好了，可以明天就開始來上班嗎？」

溫柔中帶點稚氣的嗓音從正前方傳來，想著不會吧邊抬起了頭，果然對上了鄭秀彬的笑臉。

咦，他剛剛是問我明天……我錄取了嗎？

咦？

咦，真的假的。

「可、可以！」雙手不自覺握成了拳放在肚子前面，鄭秀彬笑著起身走到姜昇植身旁，握了一下姜昇植的拳頭。

「明天開始請多指教囉，昇植哥。」

「咳咳……請、請多指教！那個……秀、秀彬？」

還好不是在喝水，不然會當場噎死的吧，才這麼想，眼前人又有動作了。

鄭秀彬抱住姜昇植，手放在姜昇植背上輕撫。

「不用這麼緊張的，以後對我說半語就好，我們以後就是重要的工作夥伴了，每天都要一起行動……可能還會有沒辦法回家睡覺的日子，如果累了想請假也沒關係，請不要為了我勉強自己的身體哦。」

「我、我可以的！就算沒辦法回家也沒關係的！」

只要能在你身邊，我什麼都可以。

姜昇植微微抖著手也將自己的手撫上鄭秀彬的背，聽完他的答覆，鄭秀彬安心的放開姜昇植。

「不能遲到哦。」

跟在鄭秀彬和公司職員身後走出面試的房間，還剩一些沒被輪到的應徵者，鄭秀彬親自鞠躬致歉說面試已經結束，我們已經找到合適的人選，真的很抱歉讓各位白跑了一趟。

姜昇植覺得那些女孩子看向自己的眼神似乎會把人燙傷，匆匆向鄭秀彬一行人告辭，回到自己的住處，躺在床上放空回想鄭秀彬笑起來的樣子、對自己說話的樣子，以及那個為了安撫自己的緊張而給的擁抱。

開心到抱著枕頭在床上滾來滾去，沒想到自己的人生也能有這麼幸運的一天啊。

  
  


鄭秀彬回到公司提供的高級公寓，想著姜昇植面對自己時，那肉眼可見的緊張，會心一笑。

姜昇植走進面試間的時候，身上有著別於其他面試者的氣質，看著這樣的他，鄭秀彬的好感透過臉部表露出來，看一眼他的個人資料，再看看他本人，在備註欄寫上了 **「我要他」** ，然後偷偷讓身旁的職員過目並點點頭表示同意，姜昇植本人都不知道當他還在緊張的時候就已經錄取了。

「啊，應該先跟他交換KKT的……算了，明天開始每天都見得到。」

起身洗漱，期待能與新夥伴共事的日子，想著彼此睡著了。

  
  


兩年過去的現在，姜昇植已經沒有當初剛進公司時的緊張，看著鄭秀彬進攝影棚和演藝圈的大前輩打招呼，轉頭朝自己看時向他做了加油打氣的手勢，然後鄭秀彬也配合著做了一樣的動作回應，至今為止有好幾個這樣的日子，讓姜昇植覺得就算只是在單戀也太幸福了。

今天的談話節目是和戀愛相關的問題，除了鄭秀彬之外還有一個女嘉賓，他們沒有被安排坐在一起，而是分別坐到了主持人的兩側。

身為公眾人物常會被問到現在有無伴侶，鄭秀彬都會誠實地說沒有，還會常常上傳跟工作人員一起的合照，間接證明自己真的沒有在談戀愛。

只不過今天提問的尺度似乎有點大了。

「兩位年紀都還很輕卻都沒談過戀愛，但是我想長期一個人待著的話，應該也會有按耐不住生理慾望的時候吧，那種時候會怎麼解決呢？」

整個棚內陷入一陣沉默，女嘉賓羞得遮住自己的臉，主持人還哈哈笑著說看來這個問題很難回答呢，鄭秀彬瞥向姜昇植，盯著他的臉10秒以上才收回眼神緩緩拿起麥克風。

「我想只要是人的話會遇到那種煩惱也是沒辦法的，這種事情也不好向朋友尋求幫助，通常都是靠自己的力量解決的呢。」

臉不紅氣不喘的回答之後請求跳過女嘉賓直接進行下一個環節，主持人看看棚內工作人員的眼色也不敢繼續這個話題了。

  
  


當晚的熱門話題榜又出現了鄭秀彬的名字，一些討論著關於鄭秀彬自行解決性慾的帖子浮了上來，有些人說鄭秀彬不可能沒有伴侶，上節目說的肯定只是為了維持形象，姜昇植送鄭秀彬回家以後躺在自己的床上對那些胡說八道的匿名討論一一按下了檢舉。

「嘖……這都什麼人啊！你們難道一個人在家的時候不會自己來嗎！有什麼好懷疑的！是個人都有一雙手……還不能自己解決了嗎！」

姜昇植有點擔心鄭秀彬，怕他上網看到匿名討論會受影響，雖然他知道鄭秀彬並不會因為那點聲音崩潰，還是打個電話吧，就算他真的覺得沒什麼，那也還是可以聊聊天啊。

「喂？」

「喂？秀彬啊，你……」

「昇植哥，現在肚子餓嗎？」

「咦，是有點餓……怎麼了？」

叮咚。

叮咚。

「啊，秀彬你等等，我去看一下誰來了。」

將手機貼在耳邊走到門口，已經是晚上十點半了，會有誰在這個時間找上門呢。

打開門後愣住了，剛剛才用電話聯絡的鄭秀彬怎麼會在這裡，抱著炸雞桶的手臂上還掛著塑膠袋裝的家庭號可樂，看見姜昇植就微笑著放下了手機，稍微將炸雞桶往前提示意姜昇植幫忙拿，姜昇植立刻心領神會把手機放到口袋裡，接過炸雞桶招呼鄭秀彬進來坐。

一邊吃著炸雞邊問鄭秀彬怎麼來了，鄭秀彬咀嚼著炸雞口齒不清地說只是餓了想一起吃宵夜，覺得昇植哥應該還沒睡就來了。

「也不先說一聲就過來……萬一我睡了怎麼辦？」

「那我就在門口喊你的全名叫你還錢。」

「為什麼啊？」

「這樣哥就會嚇醒了。」

「可惡，秀彬你……真是太了解我了。」

客廳充滿了兩人的笑聲，姜昇植看看時間想起自己還沒洗澡，和鄭秀彬說可以隨意坐，如果想躺著也可以自己找喜歡的地方躺，鄭秀彬應了聲好，目送走進浴室的姜昇植，又吃了幾塊炸雞，思考著在節目上被問到的話題。

鄭秀彬沒有告訴過任何人這方面的事情，但他跟一般人無異，性慾來了也會自慰，只是因為有了人氣而被用奇怪的眼光看著，還挺委屈的。

姜昇植總是不會拒絕他突然的來訪，很多時候甚至不會問原因，姜昇植所在之處對鄭秀彬來說就是最自在的空間，雖然他也不敢告訴姜昇植，每當自己解決生理需求的時候，總是想著他。

如果他知道的話，還會這樣任憑自己找上門放人進來嗎？

鄭秀彬沒有把握，畢竟他們再怎麼親近也就只是同事，只是朋友。

從浴室的方向傳來淋浴和姜昇植哼歌的聲音，鄭秀彬不禁想像現在裸著身子洗澡的姜昇植，身體起了反應，有些不知所措，他可不是為了推倒同事來的，平常姜昇植幫他化妝、用頭髮的時候他也會偷偷窺進姜昇植的襯衫裡，胸前的顏色和腹部的肌肉都看得一清二楚。

偶爾實在忍不住就會趁待機的空檔，去廁所解決一次再裝作若無其事回到休息室，如果有人說他臉有點紅，只要推給天氣就可以蒙混過關，姜昇植也從來就沒發現鄭秀彬喜歡自己的事。

現在該怎麼辦，總不好在人家客廳來一發吧？

慌忙掃視一遍環境，最後看著姜昇植的床，側躺上去蓋著被子，假裝已經睡著。

「秀……嗯？睡了？」

姜昇植走到床前看著鄭秀彬，睡臉像個孩子一樣可愛，竊笑著拿手機拍了幾張設成桌布，打個哈欠準備睡在鄭秀彬旁邊，被子一掀發現鄭秀彬的雙手放在重要部位上，疑惑的想將手移開，鄭秀彬覺得完蛋了，假如硬是護著就會被發現在裝睡，偷偷吞了吞口水緊張得要命。

拿開手發現鄭秀彬挺立的姿態，臉和耳朵慢慢變紅，在心裡想著鄭秀彬難道是做了什麼色色的夢嗎，會不會正在夢裡和誰做著那種事，稍微想像鄭秀彬進入自己體內，交換一個濕吻和他告白然後面露潮紅用力頂著自己的樣子，姜昇植也起了反應，不能控制漸快的心跳，看著睡著的鄭秀彬，小心翼翼地拉下了鄭秀彬的褲子和內褲。

鄭秀彬在心裡大聲尖叫，很想看一下姜昇植現在到底是什麼表情，為什麼要拉下自己的褲子，難道姜昇植現在也想自慰？但是這樣就應該拉他的褲子而不是自己的啊，諸如此類的內心活動化為一行又一行的字幕在腦內瘋狂跑著。

「秀彬……好想要……」

握上鄭秀彬的硬物上下撫摸，沒有想過漏出的心聲都被當事人聽見了，輕輕舔了舔後含入口中，想讓鄭秀彬在夢裡因為他變得舒服，這樣即使鄭秀彬在夢裡和誰做著那樣的事，都等同於和姜昇植做了沒有兩樣。

好想讓鄭秀彬夢裡的對象變成自己，好想幫鄭秀彬解決他的性慾，只要能讓鄭秀彬開心就夠了。

鄭秀彬努力忍住聲音不讓姜昇植發現自己在裝睡，來不及推論姜昇植為何這樣，就無法控制的射在了姜昇植嘴裡，還聽到了吞嚥的聲音。

「咳……看來要多讓他吃點水果了……」

濃稠中帶點苦的味道讓姜昇植如此下定決心，畢竟液體味道和那人吃的食物有關，還好吃的不是紅肉不然會更腥吧，他一邊清理犯罪現場一邊想著。

姜昇植去廁所再洗了一次臉，順便解決自己的生理現象，鄭秀彬趁他離開床的時候睜開眼睛，還聞得到一點自己的味道，羞恥的將被子往上拉到頭部，姜昇植以為剛剛離開床的時候沒幫他蓋好害他冷了，回到床上重新把被子往下蓋好，拉鄭秀彬入懷滿足地睡去。

  
  


「秀彬啊，頭髮翹起來了，你先不要動。」

那一夜過後姜昇植的工作狀態與往常無異，倒是鄭秀彬在意得不得了，卻怎樣也不敢問，姜昇植脫口而出的話、對他做的事，如果只是一時的性衝動似乎也說不過去吧。

「哦……」

鄭秀彬老是想起被姜昇植含著的感覺，被姜昇植叫住都會僵直身子不敢看姜昇植的眼睛。

當然作為一個隱藏的狂粉兼暗戀了鄭秀彬兩年的人這點變化是瞞不過他的。

「怎麼啦？有心事嗎？」

「啊？沒、沒有啊。」

眨眼的頻率卻騙不了人，鄭秀彬緩緩抬頭看姜昇植，對方果然還是那樣溫柔的笑著，讓人心煩意亂的是他，治癒了這種情緒的還是他呢。

今天的拍攝要和別家公司的模特兒合作，待機時鄭秀彬主動上前打招呼，對方也很有禮貌的和鄭秀彬說話，一旁看著的姜昇植心如止水，因為他知道合作只是一時，沒有什麼好羨慕吃醋的。

除非是肢體接觸特別多的拍攝。

好巧不巧，要拍的就是情侶裝特輯，攝影師指揮著讓兩人像情侶一樣互動，搭搭肩、牽個手，姜昇植還能覺得這種程度也沒什麼，直到聽到要兩人頭碰頭十指交扣看向鏡頭微笑的指令，姜昇植決定先不看了，到結束之前先隨便看本書打發時間好了。

走回待機室看看桌上放了些什麼書，正好看見≪愛麗絲夢遊仙境≫疊在其他雜誌最上方，是已經翻譯成韓文的版本。

「太好了，原文的話可能看不太懂，哈哈哈。」

那是誰都知曉的故事，所以姜昇植也只是隨便翻翻，翻到了有餅乾的那一頁，上面的字吸引了姜昇植。

「插圖還蠻可愛的嘛。」食指輕撫過，悄悄記下了這個圖案。

鄭秀彬回到待機室時看見盯著書本的姜昇植，覺得他的側臉線條像是精靈給的祝福，這個人明明比自己更有條件當模特，為什麼只是應徵了造型兼化妝師呢。

「昇植哥。」

「拍完了？」

「嗯。」

姜昇植將書放回原位，幫鄭秀彬按摩肩膀邊問他想不想吃西瓜，鄭秀彬馬上想到姜昇植那晚的嘀咕，但他不懂為什麼。

「哥會幫我切好嗎？」

「當然啊。」

「那我要吃。」

鄭秀彬微笑的時候姜昇植也跟著笑起來，今天也是姜昇植開車載鄭秀彬回自己家，他真的只是打算要切水果給鄭秀彬吃。

可是，腦袋總不自覺浮現出那晚的鄭秀彬，不知道有沒有成功讓鄭秀彬覺得舒服，這種打死也問不出來的事，絕對是姜昇植此生最想帶進墳墓裡的秘密之一。

姜昇植你瘋了嗎，不要因為又獨處就開始想些色色的事啊。

用手掌拍拍自己的臉試圖讓怪怪的想法散去，姜昇植不會想到鄭秀彬此刻何嘗不是這樣的心境，借了廁所洗臉的鄭秀彬一樣正努力讓自己別對姜昇植有遐想。

放下水果盤後拉開一點距離坐下，像平常那樣聊著天。

「好甜哦，去超市買的嗎？」

「媽媽寄來的，說是種出難得一見的大西瓜要我邀朋友分著吃呢。」

「哈哈哈，那我是第一個嗎？」

「嗯！秀彬是第一個哦。」

「那看來要找一天親自跟伯母道謝了……」

咦，這話是說想見父母嗎，進展可以這麼超前的嗎。

姜昇植低頭偷笑，鄭秀彬歪頭問怎麼了，姜昇植擺擺手說只是覺得他很善良，繼續聊了兩小時，姜昇植載鄭秀彬回去，心裡覺得有點可惜。

洗完澡看著自己的身體，感覺有點空虛，他決定把自己的願望放在身上，這樣說不定就能實現得快一點。

  
  


姜昇植整理著公司的盆栽，將盆栽由小到大依序排列，覺得這樣比較賞心悅目，鄭秀彬拿著泡麵進工作室，正好看到姜昇植在澆水。

「啊。」

「哦？秀彬你來……泡麵？」

姜昇植瞇起眼盯著鄭秀彬，他常常跟鄭秀彬說隔天有行程的日子前一天絕不能吃泡麵，這樣臉容易變腫，但鄭秀彬還是會忍不住嘴饞，每次吃泡麵都想盡辦法別被姜昇植逮到，卻沒想到姜昇植會突然來整理盆栽。

「呃……這個……」

「忘了哥怎麼跟你說的嗎？臉腫了妝髮用得再好看也沒用哦。」

鄭秀彬心虛的不看姜昇植，只看著碗裡的泡麵，肚子發出了飢餓的聲音，姜昇植也捨不得讓鄭秀彬因為他的話就這麼餓著，嘆了口氣說算了你就吃吧，飯後記得多運動就好。

鄭秀彬聽完立刻開心起來迅速吃完了泡麵，嘴角沾到了一點湯渣，姜昇植拿衛生紙幫他擦掉，笑他像個孩子。

「我已經是大人了……」

「嗯？是嗎？」

雖然那裡的確挺大的，呃不、不對，怎麼又在想兒童不宜的事了，姜昇植你發情期嗎。

越來越危險了，姜昇植只要靠近鄭秀彬就會開始胡思亂想，想的都是一些十九禁的事，想要觸碰，也想被觸碰，但他知道必須壓抑這種衝動，他怕嚇到鄭秀彬，與其冒著被討厭的風險，不如就只是一直默默喜歡他就好了。

「昇植哥。」

「嗯、嗯？」

「下次可以嘗試給我做成熟一點的造型嗎？」

聞言姜昇植微笑著摸摸鄭秀彬的頭，跟他說當然可以。

「不過秀彬變得太帥也不好呢。」

「為什麼？」

「因為這樣我就……」

姜昇植突然沉默了三秒，才又開口說話。

「我就要幫你趕更多蹲在公司前面的粉絲啦。」語畢，揉亂鄭秀彬的頭髮，起身幫忙丟泡麵碗。

「什麼啊……」

鄭秀彬一邊整理頭髮邊咕噥著，還以為剛剛會聽到什麼為自己吃醋的話語，有些失落地望著姜昇植的背影。

  
  


什麼時候能跟你說呢，其實我偷偷沉迷於你的一切。

你說話的聲音、看著我的眼睛、手指碰到我的溫度、大拇指彎曲的弧度、穿V領上衣時露出的鎖骨、偶爾能從寬大的衣領窺見的胸部、伸懶腰時露出的腰身、穿著緊身褲的纖纖長腿、還有從身上傳來的青蘋果香。

送給你的隔天，你就開心地用了，但我沒告訴你，我一個人在家時也用著同樣的香水。

雖然你還不知道，但你身上的味道卻確確實實的來自於我。

只有這樣我也很滿足了。

  
  


姜昇植嘟著嘴看鄭秀彬笨笨的摳著染髮劑上的塑膠包裝，明明沒有留長指甲的習慣導致一直以來都只能依賴剪刀之類的工具，卻在姜昇植從包包裡拿出一盒新染劑的時候拿過去說要幫忙打開。

「秀彬啊，你就別勉強了吧……」

「……」

已經摳了三十分鐘還不想放棄，雖然這讓姜昇植覺得很可愛，但再這樣下去只會拖延到今天的拍攝。

「謝謝你，但是今天就還是讓我自己來吧。」

「嗯……」

鄭秀彬低下頭，覺得自己連這點小事都幫不上，還算什麼男人？留個指甲很難嗎？不過就是只要指甲長一點就能馬上解決的事情，怎麼能連這都辦不到？鄭秀彬你到底是為什麼連在喜歡的人面前都無法展現自己的有能之處？

「結束後一起吃炸雞吧。」

這句話讓剛剛還在用力責備自己的鄭秀彬立刻抬起頭來，笑著說好。

  
  


結束行程回到鄭秀彬家樓下，停好車才走了兩步就突然下起大雨，兩人用最快的速度小跑步上樓。

偏偏今天姜昇植穿了白襯衫，濕透的衣服緊緊貼住皮膚，還因為用跑的上來而有點喘，鄭秀彬從浴室裡拿了兩人分的毛巾，將其中一條遞給姜昇植，默默擦著自己的頭髮，不敢看姜昇植，還希望能暫時失去聽力。

因為現在這一刻，不管視覺還是聽覺都太刺激人了。

「今天運氣不太好啊。」

「就是啊，沒想到會突然下這麼大的雨……哥先去洗澡吧？」

「咦，可是這是你家耶，你先洗吧。」

鄭秀彬說自己還年輕所以沒關係，被姜昇植手刀打頭吐槽自己也不老，鄭秀彬瞄到姜昇植胸前明顯的線條，覺得不快點趕對方去洗澡真的會很不妙，走向前想推對方進浴室，卻不小心因為襪子太滑而跌倒，將對方撞倒在自己身下。

姜昇植的襯衫衣襬捲到肚臍上方，鄭秀彬注意到對方左邊腰側多了一個紋身，明明自己上一次偷看到的時候還沒有的。

「昇植哥……這個是什麼……」右手撫上紋身輕輕摸著，心臟好像要爆炸了。

「啊……」姜昇植沒忍住嬌喘出聲，抬起左手遮住自己的唇。

「這、這個是……」

「是什麼？」

鄭秀彬盯著紋身的圖案和上面的文字，姜昇植的輕喘讓他也快無法呼吸，希望是自己想的那樣，因為這說明著鄭秀彬終於可以做自己想做的事。

當然也是姜昇植想做的事。

鄭秀彬解開姜昇植的襯衫丟到一旁，脫了自己的衣服後用雙手抬起姜昇植的身體，下身靠近姜昇植吞了吞口水，姜昇植跪坐著用嘴去咬鄭秀彬的褲子拉鍊，緩緩拉下褲子隔著內褲舔著鄭秀彬變硬的地方。

姜昇植想將內褲也拉下來，鄭秀彬提議應該去床上繼續，但姜昇植偏偏不聽直接拉了就含，鄭秀彬只得邊享受姜昇植口腔的溫度邊摸摸對方的頭，姜昇植吞吐時還不斷發出喘息聲，害鄭秀彬被刺激得不想再等了。

拿出自己的東西射在姜昇植的胸部，把姜昇植抱到床上急忙脫下對方的褲子。

「秀彬……這麼急啊。」

「不是哥故意要害我這麼做的嗎？」

「啊，你發現了？」

手撫上姜昇植的硬物聽他毫不遮掩的聲音，又瞥到腰側上的紋身，像是姜昇植在對他說話，讓鄭秀彬的性慾隨之上漲。

頭埋到姜昇植的頸肩處啃咬一番，邊加速手上的速度，將自己的硬物抵在洞口處磨蹭，姜昇植抱住鄭秀彬的脖子，喘息聲隨著鄭秀彬的動作變得頻繁起來。

姜昇植幻想過無數次被鄭秀彬壓在身下的感覺，但每次都只能用自己的手緩解上升的體溫，此刻幻想正在化為現實，他心跳不已，想要感受自己的體內被填滿，想要鄭秀彬射在自己身上每一處。

「秀彬……嗯……啊……」

鄭秀彬大力撞進姜昇植的身體裡，像要將長久以來的慾望一次解決般，整個房間裡充滿著下身碰撞的聲音，和姜昇植的喘息。

「不……接吻……嗎……」輕輕摸著鄭秀彬的臉，鄭秀彬用右手握住姜昇植放在自己臉上的手，低頭回應對方的要求。

雙唇和身體都緊緊貼著，鄭秀彬的上半身沾到了他射在姜昇植胸部上的精液，他思考著這種時候到底要用一種姿勢做到底還是要一直變換才好，姜昇植抱著鄭秀彬的脖子，沉浸在鄭秀彬漸快的撞擊中，腦中只剩想讓鄭秀彬也舒服的想法。

姜昇植撐起上身，讓鄭秀彬躺下，自己找時機將洞口對準坐下去，被填滿的感覺讓姜昇植忍不住仰起頭，感覺要失去重心，鄭秀彬抬起自己的身體抱住姜昇植，又吻起對方。

姜昇植終於對鄭秀彬說了喜歡，下一秒喉結被親吻，鄭秀彬的唇移到姜昇植耳邊，用氣音說自己也是。

鄭秀彬的手掐在姜昇植的腰，一邊將舌頭互相翻攪，下身逐漸加速讓姜昇植的喘息頻率增加，整個身體掛在鄭秀彬身上，舒服到腦袋空白無法思考。

鄭秀彬射到姜昇植體內，拿出來前故意用力頂了幾下，再射到姜昇植的鎖骨，鄭秀彬伸出食指、中指和無名指沾上液體抹到姜昇植胸前、腰上的紋身、大腿內側，接著把姜昇植翻過身，連背部和屁股都不放過，看著自己的精液從姜昇植的洞口流出，代表滿意的輕吻落在姜昇植唇上，兩人都看著彼此笑了。

沒想到鄭秀彬體力好到又做了三輪，做到姜昇植喊著隔天還有行程，鄭秀彬才結束了對各種姿勢的嘗試，和暗戀之人的第一次好像有點激烈。

「你、你要是把我的腰弄斷了以後誰幫你弄頭髮……」

「到時候我自己學。」

「秀彬啊……忘記自己打翻多少次飲料了嗎？你的手太笨了不行的。」

下意識吐槽了鄭秀彬，察覺對方突然沉默，姜昇植才覺得完了，腰真的要被撞斷了。

「我錯了……秀……彬……啊……」

「昇植哥以後要記得不能惹火我哦。」

「嗯……知……道了……」

這個夜晚鄭秀彬給姜昇植的味道是甜的。

因為是彼此才能感到滿足，兩人睡前仍忍不住持續擁吻，直到日出。

兩年的雙向暗戀結束，終於不用再藏住心意了。

從此以後，每當姜昇植想要鄭秀彬在夜晚填滿自己的時候，就會趁沒人注意他們時掀開衣襬露出腰側的紋身給予暗示。

而鄭秀彬不可能拒絕ーー

  
  


小小幾片餅乾被裝在可愛的盒子裡，用糖霜寫成的字是我的心願。

請將我放入口中。

請將我嚼碎、吞下。

請讓我變成你的。

請你就這樣……

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**吃**

**了**

**我**

**吧**

**。**


End file.
